bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Quincy! The Exploding Power
The Last Quincy! The Exploding Power is the one-hundred second episode of the Bleach anime. As Jin Kariya looks for the Jokai Crest, Uryū Ishida battles the Bount, Yoshi. Summary As Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi tells Rin Tsubokura to take care of something, a warning sign suddenly comes up and Nemu states that someone is coming towards them. A Shinigami informs Nemu that a Bount has appeared and that they're going to stop him, but before they can do anything Kariya breaks through the entrance and destroys everything in sight. As this happens, Ririn points out to Ichigo Kurosaki that one of the Bounts have died, but that Kariya is now doing something and the two begin to head toward Kariya's location. Yasutora Sado suddenly appears and after greeting each other, the two of them decide to head towards Kariya. Meanwhile, Uryū confronts the Bount Yoshi and the two of them immediately battle. Uryū decides to lead Yoshi away from the area and Yoshi decides to take the bait. The two eventually stop on top of a rooftop and Yoshi tells him that he should give up on revenge. However, Uryū informs her that he isn't fighting for revenge and he asks Yoshi what the goals of the Bounts are since this entire battle is meaningless. Yoshi doesn't answer his question and states that Uryū should be happy since they're eliminating the Shinigami and she asks Uryū why he's helping his "enemy" out. Uryū states that he isn't helping them out; it's just that he wants this pointless battle to end. Uryū then thinks about his Quincy Bangle and how he'll have to be careful with it and the two of them continue battling. Yoshi uses Happonjin and the sword part of her Doll becomes dominant and armor extends over Yoshi's right arm, while several energy swords trail behind the main sword. Uryū fires Quincy arrows at the Bount, but the arrows are unable to hit her. Yoshi then gets rid of her technique and Uryū thinks to himself that it takes everything he has to just dodge her attacks and that at this rate he'll lose. Uryū fires another Quincy arrow, but it's easily blocked by the fan-half of Yoshi's Doll and Uryū begins to get angered that the power of his Quincy Bangle has suddenly dropped. Uryū then begins dodging her attacks and looks for the right time to fire off a Quincy arrow so that it will be at its strongest. However, he realizes that if he waits too long and lets the arrow become too strong, it will explode and destroy everything near it. Uryū tries to stop this from happening and he is able to successfully fire off an arrow at Yoshi with much more power behind it. Yoshi is shown to be completely unharmed from the attack because she put her Doll in defensive mode and Yoshi's Doll remarks that the power of his arrows is inconsistent, but it would have been bad for her if she got hit by that attack. Uryū fires off another arrow with a large amount of power, but the attack is blocked again and Uryū begins dodging Yoshi's attacks. Uryū tries firing more arrows, but none of them are as powerful as before and they continuously move in different directions. Uryū is eventually hit by the sword-half of Yoshi's Doll and he crashes into the ground. Meanwhile, an injured Nemu asks Kariya what he's doing and he states that the original Bount crest is supposed to be here. Ichigo and Sado suddenly appear and they ask him what he's going to do with that crest, but Kariya states that he's going to have to be defeated first before he says anything. Kariya suddenly disappears from the area and Ichigo and Sado help out Nemu. Ichigo asks what the crest he's looking for is, but Nemu states that she doesn't know and the two of them leave to look for Kariya again. Kariya breaks into an open room and he uses the power of his Doll to destroy everything on the walls. Before Kariya can find what he's looking for, Ichigo and Sado appear to confront him again and Ichigo activates his Bankai. The two attack Kariya, but the Bount quickly takes care of Sado. Ichigo and Kariya then battle one-on-one and the destruction from their battle eventually causes a hole to form on the ground. The crest is shown to be in the hole and Kariya heads toward it immediately. The symbol on Kariya's chest then reacts to the crest and Kariya says something that causes the crest to react. Kariya then states that he has just gained ultimate power and he explains that after researching for a long time he was able to learn about the crest and Maki Ichinose was able to help him figure out its location. Kariya then states that the crest's name is the Jōkaishō and that the experiments that took place on the Bounts happened here. He states that the vast amount of power released from the accident was sealed inside the Jōkaishō and that he now has all of that power. Kariya declares that he can destroy Seireitei whenever he wants just by releasing the power of the Jōkaishō, but Ichigo doesn't believe him. However, Kariya states that he can attack him if he wants, but the second he does he will release all of that energy and destroy everything in sight. Kariya then asks Ichigo to tell everyone else that he's going to let everyone live for a day in fear. Kariya then disappears and Ichigo tries to go after him, but Sado tells him that they can't risk the chance of Kariya telling the truth. Meanwhile, Yoshi and her Doll wonder if Uryū is dead and Yoshi remarks that she's going to show him gratitude since he helped get the Bounts into Soul Society. Yoshi then begins to leave, but Uryū tells her to stop and he fires a Quincy arrow at her. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Ichigo and Sado find an injured Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Mayuri tells them that they're going to have to carry him on their back to take him back. However, Sado and Ichigo immediately rock-paper-scissor for the duty of carrying him and Mayuri tells them to just be honest if they don't want to carry him. Characters in Order of Appearance #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Rin Tsubokura #Jin Kariya #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Noba #Ririn #Yoshi #Uryū Ishida #Ran'Tao (flashback) Fights *Uryū Ishida vs. Yoshi Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami techniques: * Quincy techniques: * Techniques used: * Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Dolls summoned: * * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes